isle_of_lostfandomcom-20200214-history
Stomgru-Class Battleship (Planned)
Fact Log *Class: Stomgru *Type: Battleship *Preceded by: Brutis-Class *Succeeded by: Felix-Class *Commissioned: N/A, Planned *Planned: 2 *Completed: 0 *Cancelled: 1 *Active: 0 *Retired: 0 *Displacement: 92,415 tons *Length: 1200 ft *Beam: 175 ft *Draft: 40 ft (at deep level) *Installed Power: 405,500 shp *Propulsion: 5 shafts, 4 Bristol-Monitor Diesel Engines *Speed: 32 Knots *Range: ??? *Complement: 1300 - 1325 *'Armament': *15 x 18.1 in Main cannons *6 x 10 in cannons *6 x 5 in cannons *60 x Celebra 40mm quad AA guns *20 x Bronco 60mm twin AA guns Ships in Class *M.I.S Stomgru (Cancelled) Overview With WWII looking like it was not going to end for the Merick Isles, plans were created to create a class of battleship so powerful that it would be able to peirce the stiff defenses around mainland Kyro and mainly end the war in the Cyronic Theater. On October 5th, 1944, the proposed plan for the M.I.S Stomgru and the M.I.S Julius were approved by Emperor Florintinus Micèll and work on the Stomgru began at Whitesands Naval Shipyard on November 14th. However, when 1945 rolled around it brought with it a series of crushing victories against the Kyromanian Navy and Airforce, starting with liberation of Rerno Island and ending with the Battle of Salme Bay. With Kyro now failing under the pressure of several years of combat, the need for the Stomgru-Class disappeared. M.I.S Julius was cancelled before construction could begin, and Stomgru itself was continued until the end of WWII. The slightly completed hull of the Stomgru was floated out of Whitesands NSY on January 1st, 1946 and it was stored at Volcano Bay until 1956 when the new Isle of Lost Navy approved of using the hull for I.L.S Scorpilus. Building of the I.L.S Scorpilus was just as ill-fated as the Stomgru, for only 4 months after construction commenced; the project for the Scorpilus was cancelled. The massive hull was once again floated out of dry dock and this time sent to the naval reserves at Volcano Bay. The hull of the uncompleted Stomgru/Scorpilus sat in the Volcano Bay mothballed fleet for years as the navy fought a long political battle with the legislative assembly for the right to build a new class of battleship using the Stomgru's hull. It was not until 1979 that the legislative assembly approved of the creation of a new battleship class. The class was to be based off the hull design of the Stomgru, but the navy had to build a smaller series of cruisers to prove the technologies of the new battleship class possible. On the 18th of March, 1983, the first of the Destruction-Class cruisers were launched. These large warships were the testing stage for the new battleship, but proved they worked so well they were turned into an entire class; even being the first class to receive the "warhead" designation (implying that they carried nuclear weapons). The Destruction-Class Warhead Cruisers were used to test the possibilities of the new battleship class until the legislative assembly finally approved of BBN-87 in 1989. Work then proceeded on the new Impavidus-Class Warhead Battlecruisers, which although being named battlecruisers, were the next line of battleships for the Merick Isles. The first ship, BBN-87 Finalis Fortis was built off the existing hull of the Stomgru and launched in 1992. See Impavidus-Class Warhead Battlecruiser for more details. Category:WWII-Tech Ships